striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Brainwalker
The Brainwalker (ブレインウォーカー), sometimes spelled Brain Walker, is an enemy character from the 2014 Strider, appearing initially as a mini-boss encounter and later as a recurring stage enemy. The Brainwalker is a large walking turret, a complete weapon system designed by Professor Schlange as part of the "ZAIN Project v2", created in his pursuit of the "perfect" warriorCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Character Intel #30: Brainwalker - ZAIN Project v2. As an upgrade of the project's initial version, the Brainwalker's decision-making is driven internally by using a human brain, harvested from the citizens captured while attempting to escape Kazakh CityCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #30: Kazkah City Citizens. As the brain loses the person's sense of "purpose", the Brainwalker is forced into fighting out of pure instinctsCapcom (2013). "Character: Brainwalker". Capcom's official Strider site (Japanese). Retrieved 24 Jan 2015.. The end result is a four-legged cybernetic organism with a large brain and a singular focus on offense. Besides serving as the Brainwalker's central judgement system, the brain core is capable of pushing the machine's performance to its very limit by drawing out the hidden potential inherent in the biological brain. However, since this enhancing process puts a lot of stress in the organic parts, the brain components must be replaced on a regular basisCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #30: Brainwalker. As an initial success in his personal project, Schlange shows great admiration over his creation, referring to the Brainwalker as both "beautiful" and "magnificient". Information Hiryu faces five of this bio-organical weapons within the Research Facility, two of which sent by Schlange himself. The Brainwalker is extremelly quickly and nimble, moving across the room with its spider legs and attacking Hiryu by quickly ramming him with its armored body. The Brainwalker is also equipped with long-range weaponry, including a giant laser beam and smaller homing lasers. The Brainwalkers are a tricky enemies to fight due to its speed and variety of attacks, but they can be easily distracted by moving back and forth while attacking it, forcing the robot to constantly turn around before attempting any attack. It is also weaker to the Explosive Cypher upgrade. A slightly updated version is later found inside the Airship Balrog and Meio's Tower. This version comes equipped with liquid nitro canisters it throws like missiles at Hiryu, freezing him in place if they connect. When facing two Brainwalkers, this can lead to a situation in which Hiryu is hopelessly frozen in place by a shower of projectiles, so it's best to close in on a single Brainwalker and quickly destroy it first. Attacks * Ram: The Brainwalker rushes forward and strikes Hiryu with its body. Done when Hiryu stands close to it for too long. * Stomp: The Brainwalker raises its body and then slams the ground below it. Used when Hiryu stands or moves between its legs. * Up Strike: Similar to the Stomp, only the Brainwalker lunges upwards with its whole body to strike. Its used to throw Hiryu if he's standing atop it. * Laser Beam: The Brainwalker shoots three laser beams from its front piece. These lasers travel upward, then stop and change directions toward Hiryu. * Giant Laser: The Brainwalker shoots a large laser beam forward. Can be avoided with the Slide Assault. * Nitrogen Canisters: Exclusive of the second version. The Brainwalker shoots four/five canisters from a pod installed in its rear, which fly like missiles aiming at Hiryu. If he's hit, he's temporarily frozen in place and open to attack. Very difficult to evade effectivley. * Nitrogen Mine: Also exclusive of the second version. The Brainwaker drops a mine below it, which explodes on contact or after a short time. If caught in the blast, Hiryu is frozen and stunned. Gallery Hiryu_vs_brainwalker.png|Brainwalker's Giant Laser NewStrider_brainwalker_concept.png|Concept art References Category:Machines Category:Bosses Category:Stage Enemies